<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In War, Victory by Fenchurch87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474970">In War, Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87'>Fenchurch87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Way of the Warden [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks like things might finally be going Alistair's way. A companion piece to Alistair's Confession. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Way of the Warden [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In War, Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">From his perch at the top of the hill, Alistair gazed down at the campsite far below and sighed in frustration. Once again, he was a pawn in somebody else’s game and his choices meant nothing. Foolish of him, to think he might have finally found somewhere he belonged and a life where he could be happy.</p><p class="western">“Are you alright?” Solona’s low voice broke the silence, and he looked up to see her sitting beside him.</p><p class="western">He laughed bitterly. “Would it have been so difficult for Arl Eamon to ask what I wanted? I should be used to it, I suppose. After all, this isn't the first time I've been the last to know about his plans for me.”</p><p class="western">Solona’s eyes widened, and he slightly regretted his harsh words. “Being King might not be so bad,” she replied in a soothing tone. “You'll be able to do whatever you like. Arl Eamon won't be able to stop you, and neither will anyone else.”</p><p class="western">He couldn’t help letting out another mirthless chuckle. “It'll be exactly the opposite. Kings have no freedom whatsoever. I'll never be able to do anything fun again. They'll make me stay in the palace all day doing boring King-ly stuff. I won't even be able to choose who I marry.” That was what he hated most of all, he realised. “They'll marry me off to some rich noblewoman, whoever they think will most benefit the kingdom.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know.” There was a lightness in Solona’s voice that sounded somehow forced to his ears. “I can think of worse things than marrying a beautiful, rich noblewoman.”</p><p class="western">“Perhaps. But what if I didn't want to marry a beautiful, rich noblewoman? What if I wanted to marry a beautiful farmer's daughter? Or a tavern waitress? Or... or a beautiful mage?” Had he said too much? He risked a glance at Solona and saw that she was listening intently. Of course she was. She actually seemed to care about his opinions, unlike most of the other people he knew. Maybe she even cared about <em>him</em>. Dare he find out? He tried a question, just to test the water. “Do you think you'll miss all this when the Blight is over?”</p><p class="western">“I don't think I'll miss killing darkspawn,” she replied with a soft laugh.</p><p class="western">“That's not what I meant. Will you miss everything else? You know, the companionship, the chats by the campfire? Me?”</p><p class="western">“I suppose I probably will miss you. A little bit.” Her cheeks turned a shade pinker in the pale evening light, and he felt a fluttering in his chest. How was she so beautiful?</p><p class="western">“That's good. Because I'll miss you a little bit too. Quite a lot, actually. Er– in truth, I'll miss you terribly because I've come to care for you somewhat. A great deal, in fact.” He paused and cleared his throat. Was he really going to do this? “Um– is there a chance– do you think there's a chance that you might one day come to feel the same way about me?”</p><p class="western">Solona’s big dark eyes gazed steadily into his. “I think I already do.”</p><p class="western">“I managed to fool you then.” He felt his face breaking into a grin and couldn’t have stopped it even if he’d wanted to. She cared for him too! Slowly, he reached out to brush her cheek, marvelling at the softness of her skin under his fingertips. She sighed and leaned into his touch, and his heart skipped again.</p><p class="western">She gasped when his lips touched hers, and he felt a brief moment of panic. Was he moving too fast? Was he doing it wrong? Kissing had always been something that other people did, but not him. Never him, until now. He was about to pull away and apologise when he felt her start to slowly, tentatively kiss him back. And then she was wrapping her arms around his neck and moving closer, and he thought he might just explode with joy.</p><p class="western">He had completely lost track of time when they finally broke apart, breathless and more than a little giddy. “That was… nice,” he remarked and then immediately wanted to kick himself. Was that really the best line he could come up with? Solona didn’t seem to mind, though, as she continued to smile up at him. “That wasn’t too soon, was it?”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know,” she replied with an uncharacteristic giggle. “I think we need another test to make sure.” Before he could respond, she leaned in again, and he was happy to lose himself in her kisses once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>